


In The Morning

by Derpy_is_awesome



Series: The OTP Prompt Generator Drabbles [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Horny Lance (Voltron), Kinda, M/M, Not exactly detailed, Sleepy boi, Smut, That's kinda it I guess, The title is way better than the actual story lmaoo, Tired Keith (Voltron), but still, enjoy lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_is_awesome/pseuds/Derpy_is_awesome
Summary: Lance wakes up in the middle of the night horny.He asks Keith to help him out, but Keith is tired.In order to get himself a good few more hours of sleep, Keith suggests something else.Lance takes the suggestion more seriously than Keith would've thought.(Previously titled, “Fire In My Soul, Your Wish Is My Command”
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: The OTP Prompt Generator Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777930
Kudos: 99





	In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is like  
> Kinda smut  
> It's implied I guess lol  
> Idk  
> It'll make sense once you read  
> Enjoy

It's half past midnight when Lance first wakes up.

He feels hot all over, itchy in places he was only itchy in in  certain circumstances.

Keith is asleep next to him, his back to Lance's chest.

Lance is pressed up, entirely against Keith's sleeping form and when he rubs his eyes and shifts, he realizes what the familiar itch actually is.

He's rock hard, pants tented and constricting.

Keith is snoring softly, unbothered by Lance's predicament.

('Hah, pre-dick-ament.' Lance thinks unhelpfully.)

And really, Lance should feel more ashamed about having morning wood. (Well — not exactly morning but you get it.) In reality though, Lance just feels horny.

He shifts again, slightly rocking his hips against Keith's ass with a silent groan before he sits up, one hand reaching down to palm at himself and the other raising to Keith's shoulder, shaking it lightly.

"Keith —" Lance hissed under his breath, breath hitching as his fingers touch himself under the covers.

"Keith, wake up!" Lance hisses, shaking his boyfriend's shoulder harder.

Keith groans quietly, clearly disturbed but the sound only goes straight to Lance's erected dick, his hand quickly grabbing himself and beginning to stroke, his hips rutting against both Keith and his own strokes as Lance feels himself grow hornier.

Keith shifts, blinking groggily in Lance's peripheral as he wriggles out of his boxers, face heating up rapidly as his hand continues to stroke.

"Hnn — Lance?" Keith's voice, raspy and gravely from disuse, only turns Lance on more and he moans loudly, shamelessly rutting against Keith's ass again.

"Lance, what are you doing?" Keith asks, shifting so he's sitting up and then Lance is rutting against his thigh instead. Lance can only whine in reply to Keith though, touches slowing because now that Keith is awake he doesn't want to just jack himself off, he wants Keith to take control and completely ruin Lance.

But Keith seems to have other plans, lightly pressing a touch to Lance's shoulder. "Lance. It's midnight. I was working all day yesterday. Let me sleep." His voice was gentle but curt, and with that he was turning onto her side again, promptly ignoring Lance even as Lance whined.

"Keith... Please? Just fuck me, nice and quick. I can ride you? You won't have to do anything?" Lance insisted, palming at himself some more to keep up with the much needed friction.

Keith only grunted quietly, already drifting off back to sleep.

"In the morning, Lance. I'll fuck you in the morning." He mumbled, yawning before his breaths slowly began evening out again.

Lance whined, clearly not satisfied with the answer, but he said nothing more.

Lance fled to the bathroom to finish himself off, deciding to simply wait until morning. He wouldn't let Keith out of their room until Keith saw his words through.

Coming into his fist with a high-pitched groan, Lance was quick to clean himself up before returning to bed, placing an apologetic kiss to Keith's bare shoulder before snuggling up next to him, making a content noise as Keith turned to wrap him up in his arms.

Lance settled in quickly enough, drifting off with the silent promise of morning.

.:8:...

When Keith woke, it was abrupt.

The sudden feeling that he was being moved, or something was moving and hence shifting him in return was what jolted him from sleep.

Light filtered into the room he and Lance shared and Keith blinked groggily, raising an arm to cover his eyes as his body took it's time waking up.

And then there was another shift.

A movement and the sound of breathing, a bit heavier than what could be considered normal, another shift and Keith grunted because something was on him.

Oh, wait — no. Not something, but rather someone.

Keith removed his arm from his face to blink up at Lance, who was sitting stop Keith and straddling his waist firmly, fingers digging slightly into Keith's hips while his own grinded down and Keith gasped, suddenly aware of every touch.

Lance was naked, looking entirely too pleased with himself as he sent Keith a coy grin, eyes half lidded and lustful as his hips grinded down again in a teasing, torturously slow circle.

Keith raised a brow, using his elbows to prop himself up and look at the current situation before sending Lance a questioning look.

Lance only grinned, one hand leaving Keith's hips to lightly caress his jawline, fingertips gently pressing against Keithms cheek before Lance asked, voice serious despite his easy grin, "Now?"

Keith gulped, feeling his throat go dry at the clear implications in Lance's gaze.

Still, he asked, "Now what?" Because he didn't know what Lance meant by that.

Lance rolled his eyes fondly before leaning down, purposely grinding down against Keith once more as he pressed his face close to Keith's, eyes sparkling with a devious mixture of lust and mischief. "Can you fuck me now? Please? You said wait till morning. I'd like to think I am being a good little boy. Don't I deserve a reward?" He purred smoothly, leaning back and leaving Keith to gawk as the memories from the night before made themselves known in Keith's mind once again.

Keith's mouth fell open and he attempted to close it, managing to do so but not without a strained whimper as Lance insistently grinded down again, and — oh boy.

Keith finally caught up completely with the situation and smiled.

With a resigned, almost reluctant sigh, Keith pretended to think it over before he grinned.

"Oh, sure... I guess you have been a good boy for me, huh?" Keith teased.

Lance's eyes lit up as Keith switched their positions, and....

Well...

Lance definitely got what he was asking for... That's for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> Especially comments, share your opinions! <3


End file.
